


Childhood memories

by Hylotelephium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Memories, Death Eaters, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, muggle-hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylotelephium/pseuds/Hylotelephium
Summary: The Dark Lord sees something from his childhood that stirs up old feelings...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Childhood memories

Voldemort watches as his death eaters taunt their prey. The muggle child cries and the adults scream like they always do. Three weak bodies, not a trace of magic in their veins, surrounded by a circle of masked mages. The greatest dark wizard known to the world sees no sport in hunting the unaware and defenceless. But even the Dark Lord knows to occasionally throw his dogs a bone... or three.

As the muggle family is dragged into the air by their ankles, a red yo-yo falls from the child's pocket. It rolls across the ground and topples over just a few feet from where he is standing. 

His eyes are drawn to the round, wooden toy. It sparks a strangely familiar feeling within him, a vague remembrance of past envy… resentment. Like sinking his head down a pensive, scenes plays before his eyes of another worthless muggle boy strutting around the orphanage grounds playing with a toy just like this one.

With a wave of his hand, his death eaters immediately halt their actions and await orders. 

He summons the toy, it feels impossibly small in his fully grown hand, then lowers the child to the ground. Its face is covered in snot and tears, screwed up in a silent scream. He vaguely registers the woman crying above them as he lowers himself, holding out his hand and offering the toy to the child.

“Show me.”

The snotty child stares back at him, eyes wide and lips trembling, too afraid to take the toy.

Very well.

As presumed the kid's unworthy mind is soft like butter and parts with no resistance. Right behind the first layer of pointless panic, he finds the memories he’s after.

The red yo-yo spins through the air, climbs up and down the string. The woman, _mum_ , claps her hands in the background but Toms sole focus is on that red toy. It spins down, then up… down, then up and he allows himself to bask in the long-forgotten memory of that first intoxicating feeling of power when his newly discovered magic abilities allowed him to claim that pointless but oh so wanted little object for himself.

He smiles.

Ahh. To be old and reminisce the memories of one's youth. How laughable to think that he once though power was to simply be able to grab what little trinket you desired. Pointless.

With an air of nonchalance, he tosses the toy before the feet of the shaking child and turns.

“Gentlemen,” he raises his arms as to great his followers “don’t let me hold you back. Do continue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the list of daily April prompts on Reddit/fanfiction.  
> "Your character sees something from his childhood that stirs up old feelings".


End file.
